1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle derailleur having a chain guide that is used for shifting a bicycle chain.
2. Background Information
A bicycle typically uses a chain drive transmission for transmitting a pedaling force to a rear wheel. The chain drive transmission of a bicycle often uses derailleurs to selectively move a chain from one of a plurality of sprockets to another for changing speeds of the bicycle. A typical derailleur has a base member, a movable member supporting a chain guide and a linkage assembly (e.g., a moving mechanism) coupled between the base member and the movable member so that the chain guide moves laterally relative to the base member.